Nightly Encounter
by HitsugayaFanGirl
Summary: Megumi had a normal life before that fateful night in which her reality was turned upside down.
1. Fate

**A/N- Hello and thank you for deciding to read this! This story didn't originally start out as a Fanfic, but ending up becoming one on accident sweatdrop (thank you CLAMP for introducing me to Kamui and Subaru ) Anyways, yeah, the beginning is kinda weird 'cause, as I mentioned, it didn't start out as a fanfic and I didn't want to change it too much, so your going to have to deal with my laziness -- . I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Tsubasa RESerVOIR Chronicles.

**Nightly Encounter**

Chapter 1- Fate

* * *

An hour from midnight, a girl walks alone down a poorly lit street. Megumi Kazuka had just left her part-time job where she had to stay late to close because her managers' wife was in the hospital. Appearance wise, Megumi had medium long brown hair and blue-green eyes; she was sixteen and attended Sakushiro High School in Okinawa. She wore a light pink shirt and tan pants, sadly, the women's work uniform. Megumi glanced at her watch. It was 11:29. When her manager had asked her to stay until closing, she had called her parents from the work phone saying that she would contact a friend with her cell phone. A cell phone that now happened to have lost it's charge. She had checked her purse that hung across her side for any change for a bus or taxi, but as it was, fate did not like her and she found no money. She knew that walking home wasn't a safe idea, so she decided on walking a few blocks to a friend's house and getting a ride from there.

'Fate is unkind to me,' Megumi thought. She looked around. Being late at night, she had only seen a few people wandering about. Now the street she was on was empty. The night sky was predicted to have a full moon but was currently covered by dark clouds. If the clouds had not been there, the light from the moon would have helped her down the street for the next four lights had just flickered out. Megumi swallowed and clutched her purse tighter, recounting stories of purse snatchers or worse, and she increased her pace and continued. A shuffling sound came from behind her as she passed the first light. She turned swiftly, only to see a black cat running across the street chasing something.

'Good thing I'm not a paranoid person,' Megumi thought sarcastically, and began to walk a little faster. By now she had reached the middle of the darkened street which had an alleyway connecting into it; she began to hear other steps echoing her own.

'Just another person that's all,' Megumi thought. She turned around and saw a person with a trench coat walking behind her. He noticed her and waved. She gave a nervous smile back and continued on. Suddenly the pace behind her quickened and Megumi turned to find the man running towards her. She turned and ran. Unfortunately for her, she was a klutz, and tripped.

'Of course this would happen,' Megumi thought and pushed herself back up. The man came closer, blocking Megumi from the main street and forcing her into the alleyway.

'Maybe I can outrun him,' Megumi hoped, but then thought about tripping over the air just moments before. As she ran, she realized that she was not half as clumsy once her life was on the line, yet the man was gaining on her still.

'There is no way I can outrun him like this,' Megumi thought, and desperately tried to find something, anything, to distract her pursuer. She did the only thing that she came up with at the moment, and tipped the closest trash can over. It clanged as the metal hit the pavement and rolled as its contents spilled out. The man staggered and stumbled over the objects, attempting to regain his momentum.

'That helped me. Gave me a good twelve seconds ahead of him,' Megumi thought sarcastically, and became aware of a split in the alley. She went left and immediately regretted it. The side street that she had taken was blocked off by a gated fence, enclosing a church's' old private graveyard. She turned but found the man at the end of the street. As he came closer, she threw her purse at the man, hoping he would go after that. He swatted it aside and stepped closer.

'This is my luck. Yep, I'm doomed. At least I'll die by a church. Maybe I'll get to come back and haunt this person,' Megumi thought and began to recall her childhood memories. The man stood a foot away from her now and reached out with his right hand. She closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened. She opened one of her eyes, then both of them in surprise. A young man, about her age with wavy black hair, long bangs and dark blue, almost violet, colored eyes, held back her attacker. His right arm gripped the attackers arm; his left at the older man's neck.

"Leave now!" the young man commanded. She nodded and gave him silent thanks as she ran past them. Once she was out of sight, the young man turned his attention back to the aggressor. He glared and with inhuman strength, threw the man against the graveyards' gate. The man recoiled from the impact, blood trickling from his mouth and looked up at the young man.

"W-what a-are you?" he asks. The wind blew and the young man's hair swayed. Light filled the darkened street as the clouds uncovered the night's moon. The young man looked up at the moon and then back down, his eyes turning cat-like. He stretched out his right hand and his nails began to extend in a claw-like manor.

"Me? Just a passerby who doesn't appreciate filth like you," the young man said, his voice seeming darker than before. The man's eyes widened in terror as he watched the girl's savior approach and slash his hand down against his neck.

* * *

**A/N- Well, how was it? I hope to get the second chapter up soon (as of my BLEACH fanfic is on a major writers block for right now, forgive me). Remember, the more the reviews the faster the response! Also if you have any questions feel free to ask! Until the next!**


	2. Aftermath

A/N- Hello and thank you to those who reviewed

10

**A/N- Hello and thank you to those who reviewed! I also thank my beta-reader for helping me out! Aftermath **

**Disclaimer- Simply put, I don't own Tsubasa.**

**Nightly Encounter**

Chapter 2- Aftermath

Megumi ran. The continuous tapping of her feet against the flat surface of the street pounded in synch with her heart. Everything she passed was a blur. It wasn't until the sound stopped that she realized that she had stopped. Unconsciously she had reached her friend's house. Megumi numbly walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. There was silence for a few minutes and then the door opened.

"Meg?" her friend, Satoko, asked questioningly. Satoko stared at Megumi, then realizing that something was wrong, wrapped her left arm around Megumi's shoulder and gently led her inside. Megumi let Satoko lead her to a sofa in her living room and sat down. After Megumi sat down, Satoko joined her.

"Sat-chan, who is it?" Satoko's mother called from inside their kitchen as she walked out to see. She stopped as Megumi came into sight and rushed to her side.

"Megumi-chan, what happened?" Satoko's mother asked. Megumi, slowly coming to her senses, cleared her throat.

"I had to stay late and close at my job. My cell phone died so I decided that I would walk here and get a ride from you. I was almost half-way here when I realized that I was being followed by a man. Suddenly he began to chase after me and I ran," Megumi said in almost a whisper.

"Did anything happen to you?" Satoko's mother asked. Megumi shook her head.

"No. He chased me into an alleyway and cornered me at an old church's' graveyard. I thought that he would get me there but then as he reached to get me, a guy about our age came out of nowhere and saved me. He told me to go and I ran," Megumi said, her voice regaining its normal tone. Satoko looked at Megumi in concern. Megumi met Satoko's gaze and was given a reassuring hug. Satoko was in the same grade as Megumi, and they had known each other since grade school. She had short black hair and onyx colored eyes. Satoko's mother left, then instantly returned with a drink. She offered it to Megumi and she accepted it gratefully.

"Well Megumi-chan, its past midnight now. You can stay here for tonight and we'll drive you back tomorrow," Satoko's mother offered, and Megumi nodded in agreement. Satoko smiled and grabbed Megumi's hand.

"Come on. I'll let you borrow some of my pajamas and you can sleep in the spare room," Satoko said and Megumi gave a sad smile. After changing, Megumi went into the room she was given and slid under the covers of the bed. She slowly closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but only having the incident repeat in her head. Though after a few hours her eyelids became heavy and she slipped into a deep slumber.

A constant chirping outside eventually woke Megumi. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs. It had been a restless night and she had light purple bags under her eyes. Megumi started to yawn again and go back to sleep until a gentle knocking startled her.

"Meg, you up?" Satoko asked.

"Hai," Megumi answered through another yawn. Suddenly the door flew open and Satoko skipped in.

"Ohayo! Did you sleep well?" Satoko asked with a cheerful grin. It faltered for a second though as she took in Megumi's sight. Megumi noticed it and gave a sarcastic smirk.

"If you count waking up every few hours afraid that your about to get killed, then yes," Megumi said. Satoko looked solemnly at the floor for a few seconds and her smile returned.

"Bad night or not, you're still a grumpy morning person," Satoko said, smile widening. Megumi softly smiled back. It happened anytime Megumi slept less than five hours. The silence that followed was broken again by the sound of Megumi's stomach. Her face flushed and she looked down. Satoko giggled and walked towards the door.

"Stay here and I'll go get you some spare clothes, after that we can go and see what my mom has fixed for breakfast," Satoko said, and skipped out of the room. A half a minute later, she returned.

"Last night I figured that you wouldn't want to wear your uniform again today, so I went ahead and picked some out for you," Satoko said and placed a neat, folding of clothes on a dresser.

"Thanks," Megumi said and stood up.

"No problem. I'll meet you downstairs," Satoko said, and left the room. Megumi crossed the room to the clothes and picked up the top level of the bundle. It unraveled as she held it up and revealed a pink hoodie. The bottom portion was a pair of dark blue, blue jeans.

'Pink. Of course.' Megumi thought with a sigh. Since they were kids, Satoko always enjoyed playing 'dress up' with Megumi, and every time, the 'doll' was Megumi. Unwillingly she threw on the articles of clothing and continued to go downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs Satoko stood waiting. She currently was staring intently at the TV that was on. Megumi took a few steps down and the floor creaked. Satoko looked up.

"Hey," Satoko said and turned the TV off. Megumi looked at her questioningly.

"Just checking the news," Satoko simply said. Megumi nodded. If anything bad had happened it would have been on the news. Satoko saw the panic start on Megumi's face and she flashed a quick smile as an attempt to distract her.

"I thought you were hungry?" Satoko said and pranced towards their kitchen. The thought of food quickly pushed aside Megumi's panic, and she followed. In the kitchen Satoko's mother stood over a sink stirring some unknown substance in a bowl. A sweet smell wafted to Megumi.

"Pancakes," Megumi said in a trance-like tone. Satoko's mother turned and smiled gently while she presented a plate stacked full of what looked like blueberry pancakes.

"I figured that since you didn't get a chance to eat last night that you'd be starving this morning. Fixing your favorite breakfast was the least I could do," she said and smiled kindly again.

"A-arigato," Megumi said as she took three of the top pancakes. For a while the three of them ate in silence.

"Oh, Megumi-chan. I called your parents this morning," Satoko's mother said as she finished. Megumi looked up.

"They're glad you're safe and they wish that they could've came to see you and bring you home this morning but-"

"Yeah, I'd forgotten. It's okay though. If they have an important business trip in Europe then they had to go. They couldn't have expected something like that to have happened."

"Still…" Satoko's mother drew out. Satoko abruptly stood up.

"What kind of airport has last minute flights to Europe at 2pm!?"

"Ours," Megumi said simply and continued onto her pancakes. Her parents going away on business trips wasn't uncommon. It just so happened that something bad had to happen on the night she could've avoided it. Megumi put her fork down.

"Arigato, the pancakes were delicious," Megumi thanked Satoko's mother. She nodded and took the plates to the sink. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught Megumi's attention. Satoko was silently motioning Megumi to follow her into the living room. She followed.

"Nani?" Megumi asked.

"I noticed last night that you didn't purse with you, what happened to it?" Satoko asked.

"I…I threw it at…that guy last night. When the other guy saved me, I ran and left it," Megumi said, realizing the horror of leaving it behind. She had almost everything in there. Her cell phone, wallet (though it contained no money, it still had her license), keys to her house, and her Emergency Contact book, which contained her address and phone number.

'What if, what if he got away with my purse and went to my house and broke in (well not really broke in, he would have my keys) and was there waiting for me?' Megumi thought. Satoko noticed and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry. We'll inspect the house with you when we bring you back. If it's safe we'll call the Police and report it missing," Satoko said, still wearing the never-fading smile.

"Arigato, Satoko," Megumi thanked. After an hour, Megumi had placed her work uniform in a plastic bag and they took off. It didn't take long to reach her house; there wasn't much traffic at this time. Satoko's mother parked the car in Megumi's driveway and they got out of the car. Megumi went up to the door and gasped. Hanging by the window was her purse.

"Your purse…" Satoko said stunned. Megumi cautiously took it and looked inside. It was all there.

"How did it get here?" Megumi asked no-one in particular.

"Maybe the guy that saved you brought it here," Satoko's mother said. Megumi was still in doubt. She tried the doorknob. It was still locked. Megumi took out her keys since the spare was now unnecessary. She slid the key into the lock and turned. There was a light click and the door pushed open. They entered. Cautiously the three of them searched the entire house. Nothing was amiss.

"Well…maybe the guy did return my purse for me," Megumi said uncertainty, and let out a sigh of relief after they had found nothing wrong.

"Would you like us to stay with you Meg?" Satoko asked.

"Iie, its fine. If anything does happen, I'll be locked up in my room with my phone by my side," Megumi said.

"Still… I'll call you every hour to check up on you."

"Okay," Megumi said and waved as they headed back to their car. Before they were even out of sight, she swiftly closed the door and locked it. A sudden noise startled her. She paused and looked down. Her stomach growled. She was hungry again. Megumi left the front of the house and headed into the kitchen. She reached for the refrigerator door and pulled it open. Blankly she looked over it, closed it and sighed.

'Trust my parents to leave the teenage daughter alone for a few weeks with no food in the house.' She thought. Sighing again she went to get the phone to inform Satoko of the situation.

"WHAT?!" Satoko yelled as Megumi held the phone further from her ear.

"Well…I guess they kind of forgot," Megumi said sheepishly.

"And you want to go out and shop? Hello? Did you forget what happened the last time you were off by yourself?" Satoko said, still half yelling. Megumi became annoyed. Satoko was a great friend, like a sister to Megumi, but sometimes…

"Oh come on, you're acting like I've never been off by myself before! Plus, just in case you haven't noticed, it's the middle of the day! I highly doubt anything's going to happen! I'll be fine!" Megumi said, trying to convince her friend.

"Demo-" Satoko tried.

"You sometimes worry too much. I'll call you when I return, okay?" Megumi reassured.

"Fine," Satoko answered, and they hung up. Megumi stood, stretched her arms and grabbed her purse and newly charged cell phone. She'd come up with a simple list that would hold for the next week until she got her paycheck. Most of it consisted of easy to fix meals. It took her twenty minutes to get to the closest grocery store. Megumi looked around and grabbed a basket. After grabbing a few things she went down the next aisle that had breakfast foods. She gasped. Half-way down the aisle facing away from her, stood the guy who saved her.

'That has to be him!' Megumi thought as she convinced herself to approach him. She came two feet away from him and gathered her courage to thank him.

"Ano…about last night…I-I just wanted to thank you for what you did," Megumi manage to force out. Suddenly the tile she stood on became very interesting to her. Only with her friends and family was Megumi open and talkative.

"Ano," he said as he turned around. He looked confused, and Megumi knew why. She inwardly gasped.

'Kuso,' Megumi thought and began to feel her cheeks flush. From the back he looked almost exactly like her savior from the previous night. Almost. As he turned she noticed that his hair was straighter and his eyes were green. He was wearing black pants and a white long sleeve shirt and had a black jacket folded between his arms.

"Ah-gomen- I thought you were someone else," Megumi apologized. His confusion vanished and he gave a kind smile.

"Its okay, I'm new here and it happens sometimes," he said. It was until then that Megumi noticed that he had a soft voice.

"Ahh, well it's nice to meet you…" Megumi paused not knowing his name.

"Subaru," the young man said.

"It's nice to meet you, Subaru-san. My name is Megumi. What school do you plan to attend, if you don't mind me asking?" Megumi asked.

"I'll be at Sakushiro starting tomorrow," Subaru said.

"That's cool. I go there. It's a good school."

"Maybe I'll see you," Subaru said. Through all of this, the both of them had walked down all the aisles and had gotten their stuff. Subaru walked into a register and paid.

"Then I'll look for you," Megumi said with a smile. Subaru returned it.

"Same here," Subaru replied and looked outside and sighed. " I'd better get going before someone who is waiting on me decides to come find me," he said and softly laughed.

"Hai, ja ne!" Megumi said as she gathered up her food.

"Sayonara," Subaru said, and left with small smile. The entire walk home confused Megumi. For once she hadn't been shy in front of a stranger. Talking to him just came so easily than it normally would have anyone else. Megumi shook her head; it probably was because he was so nice and polite. Quickly getting out her keys and unlocking the door (then relocking it) she sat the bags down on the countertop and picked up the phone.

"Konnichi wa?" Satoko's voice answered on the receiving side.

"You worry way too much," Megumi said, and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Satoko said. After having a lengthy conversation and fixing a microwavable dinner, Megumi decided to go to bed early. After all, school started tomorrow.

**A/N- Well, here's chapter 2. Yeah, nothing much happened, but I have to build to the actual plot. (You'll probably see it in another chapter… or three) Ugh, school, work, to be working on three fanfics (the third will come out sometime, sweatdrop) it's a lot of work. All who review get a Kamui or Subaru plushy! (BTW, if I can, I might end up changing my fanfic account name so if you check and see some unknown name, it's probably me)**

**Next Chapter- School**


	3. School

A/N- Dang, sorry guys for the long delay. Right now I'm mostly focusing on my BLEACH fanfic so it might take a while for this to go further.

Disclaimer- Tsubasa RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP

* * *

~ ^ 0 ^ ~

~Nightly Encounter~

Chapter 3- School

* * *

-_BEEEP!! BEEEP!! BEEEP!!!- _

Megumi groaned and rolled over. Groggily, she reached out for her alarm and turned it off. With a happy sigh, she pulled the covers back over her head and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Subaru, don't do this. It's not like we're staying here for much longer," a voice said from one side of a poorly-lit hotel room.

"Iie, Kamui, I have to. The humans here will begin to wonder why we're not going to school."

"Demo, Subaru…"

"Iie. Besides, I think that I met that girl you saved." The other voice, Kamui, turned around and scoffed.

"It had nothing to do with saving her. I was thirsty and I didn't even know that there was someone else there."

"Still, I think that it's interesting that neither of us are able to hear her. I just want to try something new. Onegai Kamui?" Subaru begged. Kamui sighed, giving in.

"Alright, go on," Kamui said and sat down on a couch. Subaru smiled.

"Arigato, Kamui."

* * *

"Shimatta!" Megumi muttered under her breath as she collapsed into her desk just as the final bell rang. She sighed. She had barely made it to school thanks to her early morning decision. Next to her, Satoko was reading a book.

"Slept in again, huh Meg?" Satoko said without looking up. Megumi looked up and glared.

"You're one to talk," she whispered as the teacher walked in. The rest of the class took their seats and became quiet as the class began. Soon, the teacher became deeply involved in her discussion about government and politics and Megumi took the opportunity to daydream. Putting aside the fact that she was almost late, Megumi was starting to have a good day. Even her Chemistry class went by without much trouble. Megumi sighed as she walked to her next class. Gym. It was required every year at Sakushiro High School. Changing quickly into her Gym uniform, Megumi rushed to her group for warm-ups.

"Alright now everyone! Gather around!" Their teacher blew a whistle and they ran to her.

"Today I have arranged for our class and the other Gym class to play Volleyball." There was a chorus of groans, including Megumi. The teacher scowled and continued.

"Enough complaining, the winning class will get free choice of what we do for a week." There were cheers this time.

"However, the losing class will have to jog a mile," She finished. Megumi was horrified and instantly felt sick to her stomach. She felt herself grow paler and started to walk to her teacher. Megumi did not have a great history with volleyball.

"Umm…Izumi-sensei, I'm not feeling too well," Megumi told her teacher. Izumi-sensei looked her over and nodded.

"Alright, Kazuka-san, you can sit out for today, but I'll expect you to double your warm-ups tomorrow," Izumi-sensei told her. Megumi nodded and left her classmates to sit on the bleachers. Her class had now taken position on one side of the net, the other class on the opposite side. Izumi-sensei blew her whistle and they started. Megumi watched as her most athletic classmate spiked the ball into the air and she shuddered, recalling the various past injuries from this sport. Tennis shoes squeaked against the polished gym floors as a guy from the other class ran to hit it back. The volleyball bounced sideways from his impact and went flying towards Megumi.

'I'm not even playing, and it's still coming after me!' Megumi thought, her eyes wide as she braced herself, her arms covering her face. The ball never hit her, and Megumi looked up. Standing in front of her holding the volleyball, was Subaru. Both classes were staring at him in amazement. He walked towards one of the students and handed them the ball.

"Are you alright, Megumi-san?" Subaru asked as he approached the bleachers. Megumi noticed that he was still wearing the school uniform. She nodded.

"H-Hai. Subaru-san, you have Gym?" Megumi asked. He nodded and sat down beside her.

"Yes, they told me to sit out for today until I get my other clothes. Why are you sitting out?" Subaru asked.

"I'm not the best at sports," Megumi told him honestly. Subaru smiled gently.

"Not everyone has to be," He told her. A few girls on the other side of the gym had started to stare again.

"So, what classes do you have after this, Megumi-san?" Subaru asked her, obviously ignoring the stares.

"Well, we have lunch after this, then I go to Literature, Orchestra, and finally Art," Megumi told him her first semester schedule.

"Who do you have Art with?" Subaru asked kindly.

"Hoshimura-sensei. Why?" Megumi asked.

"I'll see you there then," Subaru said with a sideways glance.

"Alright!" Megumi responded happily with a smile. He smiled back and they turned to watch the game. Once again she was feeling the ease of talking to him. Eventually, the other team won the game and the gym erupted into cheers on one side and groans on the other. Megumi stood as Izumi-sensei dismissed her class to get changed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Megumi asked as she began to walk towards the girl's locker room.

"Um, sure. Where exactly is the cafeteria?" Subaru asked, looking a little lost.

"Oh, well, give me a few minutes and I can show you," Megumi offered. He nodded and she rushed to the locker room. After quickly changing back into the normal uniform, Megumi grabbed her books and walked back out into the gym. As she stepped out, she instantly spotted Subaru. He was leaning casually with his back against the wall, and standing a few feet away, a group of girls stood watching him.

'Umm…? What's going on here?' Megumi thought as she approached Subaru. He looked up and greeted her.

"Shall we get lunch?" Subaru asked as he pushed himself off of the wall. Megumi nodded and led him to the lunchroom.

* * *

The next few hours passed by interestingly for Megumi. At lunch, she ordered her normal food, a cheeseburger and a coke. Subaru simply bought water and followed Megumi to the table she shared with Satoko. Megumi quickly introduced the two and they began discussing classes and teachers. The last lunch bell rang and Megumi and Satoko ran to their Literature class. Orchestra went by smoothly, and with a huge sigh, Megumi walked quickly to her final class.

Hoshimura-sensei's class was always the simplest, for each day she wrote the topic and instructions on the board. Megumi went through her routine of grabbing her sketchbook and the materials that were listed on the board. After taking her seat in the middle near the window, Megumi began to doodle until they were told to start. The class began to fill, and Hoshimura-sensei stood outside the door until the starting bell rang.

"Alright everyone, listen up. We have a new transfer student joining our class today. Please welcome Subaru Sumeragi to our class," Hoshimura-sensei said as Subaru walked into the classroom and bowed slightly. Hoshimura-sensei pointed an empty seat out for him to sit out, and she started the class. As the last few minutes drew to a close, Hoshimura-sensei ended the class early so her students could put away their supplies.

"So, Subaru-san how did you like your first day?" Megumi asked as she walked by him. He smiled.

"It was fine, actually," Subaru said as he packed away his few materials.

"Alright class, there's only a few more minutes before the bell will ring. Starting tomorrow we will begin a partnered-project for the school's homecoming dance. If you like, you may go ahead and choose you partners today to get a head start," Hoshimura-sensei told them. A girl near the front raised her hand.

"Sensei, what is the theme for the dance?" she asked. Their teacher nodded.

"Good question. The theme is 'Tropical Paradise'," Hoshimura-sensei explained. The bell rang as she finished and everyone rushed to the door. There was a sudden movement next to Megumi, signaling that Subaru had stood.

"Well, I don't really know about how this'll turn out, but, would you like to work with me?" Subaru asked as he picked up his bag.

"Umm, sure," Megumi agreed uncertaintly. Subaru smiled gently and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

A/N- Yeah, nothing much happens in this chapter, but the next one will be the 'true' start of this fanfic, and will be a crossover with another of my fanfics. Reviewers will help! Until next time!

See ya!~


	4. Of Black and White

A/N- Okay, soooo sorry for the long delay. As of right now, my other fanfics are getting more reviews, and this one pales in comparison to them. (So in other words, I'm too busy trying to get chapters out for them, instead of this one which hasn't received many reviews, again, so sorry). But that doesn't mean I'm giving up! I absolutely love what I have planned for this story and so I plan on finishing it! (Wooo!). Anyways, I originally planned on having another chapter before this, but it got scrapped because basically…I couldn't come up with any ideas. (sweatdrop). So now you guys are getting straight to the real beginning of the story!

Chapter 4 of Nightly Encounter crosses over (kinda) with Chapter 1 of my fanfic ~Byakuya~ True L I G H T!

Disclaimer- Tsubasa RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP

* * *

~Nightly Encounter~

Chapter 4- Of Black and White

* * *

"Well, I guess that that's all we can do for today," Megumi said as she sat her paintbrush down. It's been a week since she had teamed up with Subaru to work on their art project, and the sun was now beginning to set, taking away their light. She looked over at Subaru as he finished the section that he had been focusing on. Megumi jumped down from the top and he looked over with a smile.

"This good?" Subaru asked. Megumi studied the corner that he had been working on and nodded. The two hours of work they put in on it today had really shown.

"Yep! It looks great!" Megumi said cheerfully. Subaru sighed and stood up to stretch his legs. He gently proceeded to wash out his brush and put away his paint. After they had secured their mural into the art shed that they had been granted to use as storage, they left the school grounds.

"I believe that if we can work on it again tomorrow, we should be done," Subaru said as he walked with Megumi down a sidewalk.

"Really? Cool, its already looking amazing. I still can't believe that you said that you had no talent," Megumi said as she turned to face him. Subaru shrugged. Megumi gasped as she noticed the time.

"Oh, hey, do you want to get something to eat? We were working so constantly, I didn't notice the time," Megumi asked sheepishly.

"Um, sure. That would be fine," Subaru agreed as they took a shortcut through a park. The sun had finally set now, its golden-pink glow gone, and the automatic lights flickered on ahead of them. A strange silence enveloped the park, which was completely deserted. A gust of wind rushed by, scattering some dead, fallen leaves. Above them, a pale, eerie moon was uncovered by dark clouds. For some reason, Megumi felt a slight nervousness build.

"Umm, Subaru-" Megumi began but paused as he abruptly stopped walking. His stance was tense, almost wary, and his gaze shifted to the small forest besides them.

"Alright, come out." Subaru said, his normally gentle voice demanded. There was a rustling in the trees as a tall man wearing almost all black with short, black hair jumped from them. A necklace of some sorts hung from his neck on a chain. Subaru's dark-green eyes widened.

"Ah, Subaru-kun, at last I've been able to catch up with you," the man said with a kind smile. Subaru's eyes narrowed slightly in hesitation.

"Seishirô-san, what are you doing here?" Subaru asked. The man, who Megumi took as Seishirô, chuckled slightly.

"Why, to see and chat with you of course," Seishirô said, and began to walk forward. Subaru stiffened, seeming uncertain about the action.

'This isn't good. This 'Seishirô' guy seems to know Subaru-kun, and he seems kind too, but, Subaru-kun doesn't exactly seem too pleased to see him,' Megumi thought as she watched the man approach. She quickly caught a concerned glance from Subaru.

'That proves it. I've got to do something,' Megumi thought, and she quickly took Subaru's hand into hers. Subaru's eyes widened again.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but Subaru-kun is needed elsewhere right now," Megumi said. Seishirô's eyes narrowed this time, and Subaru gasped.

"Iie, Megumi-chan-" Subaru started but was interrupted by a short, almost dark, chuckle.

"So, Subaru-kun, you've picked up a new, little friend," Seishirô said, still walking toward the two. Subaru's eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of Megumi.

"Leave her be, Seishirô-san. She's not involved in this," Subaru said, a warning in his voice. Megumi was now frightened, having no idea of what was going on.

"Gomen, Subaru-kun, but the moment you allowed her to take your hand, she became involved. This girl has become quite involved with you," Seishirô said with a shake of his head. A nervous look crossed Subaru's face and he clenched his teeth.

'How does taking someone's hand get a person 'involved' with something? Who is this guy?' Megumi thought, becoming more nervous with every step the man made towards them.

"Megumi-chan," Subaru whispered softly to her while still keeping his eyes on the man, "if I was something… supernatural, would you still trust me?" Megumi froze.

'Supernatural? He…he's not human? Why is he asking me this? Is that what this is about?' Megumi thought. With a nervous swallow, she looked at him.

"Well, we're friends, right?" Megumi whispered back. He glanced back with a slight smile and nodded. Turning back to face Seishirô, Subaru held his hands up to his sides.

"You will let us go, Seishirô-san," Subaru said in a warning manner. Anger seemed to flash momentarily across Seishirô's face, and he stopped.

"You honestly plan on exposing what you are to protect this insignificant girl?" Seishirô asked, forming a frown.

"You've left me no option since you've set your mind on killing her," Subaru said, his voice firm. Megumi restrained a gasp.

'What? What did I do to make this crazy person want to kill me?' Megumi thought in shock. Seishirô tilted his head and smirked.

"Well, Subaru-kun, do you really intend on fighting me and protecting her at the same time?" Seishirô asked darkly. Subaru's eyes tightened and he turned so swiftly that Megumi barely had the time to blink. In an instant, she was pulled to him and lifted up. The landscape around them began to blur, and it took awhile for Megumi to realize what was going on. They were moving at an impossible speed.

'Ugh, I think I might be sick,' Megumi thought, and she focused to keep her eyes closed. Time passed, and eventually when Megumi no longer heard the rushing of wind, she opened her eyes. They had stopped. Easily, Subaru placed Megumi down.

"Subaru-kun…are you okay?" Megumi asked as she stood unsteadily on her feet. He looked at her and she noticed that for a few seconds, his eyes were different. Golden.

"I'm…fine. We had to get away from Seishirô-san. I can't fight him," Subaru said softly. Megumi looked around. They were by some old warehouses that had been abandoned a long time ago.

"Where are we?" Megumi asked quietly to herself.

"We're near my brother. He should be arriving soon," Subaru responded to her almost inaudible question.

"Brother?" Megumi repeated. He nodded.

"Yes. The day we met, you originally had approached me under the impression that I was someone else. Well, that person would be my twin. Sorry for not telling you," Subaru said apologetically. There was a thud as someone landed from behind them.

"Subaru!" the boy with wavy hair called as he ran up to Subaru. In his hands he carried a small bag, containing folded up clothes that matched the ones he wore. He noticed Megumi and stopped, his eyes narrowed.

"What is she doing here?" the brother asked. Subaru sighed.

"Kamui, it's Seishirô-san…he's here. I just lost him but he'll probably catch up soon," Subaru told his brother. Kamui's eyes widened and he walked briskly to his brother.

"Then we're leaving," Kamui said sharply. Subaru held his ground.

"Kamui. He saw her with me. He plans on killing her," Subaru said in a concerned manner. Kamui turned to glare at Megumi, who shrunk back a little, and then his attention went back to his brother.

"So? She's not important to us," Kamui said.

"It is my fault that she's in danger. Even if we leave, he'll stay long enough after us to kill her just because he saw her with me. I can't let that happen," Subaru said, meeting Kamui's glare with his own determined one.

"And what can we do about it? We can't stay here any longer!" Kamui said angrily.

"We can bring her with us," Subaru suggested as he looked back at Megumi. This seemed to annoy Kamui even more.

"You want to bring her with us? Exactly how do you think we can do that? The price we paid for traveling was for two and two alone," Kamui said with a scoff.

"That's why I'm here," A soft voice, like that of a wind chime, came from behind Megumi. Kamui rushed in front of Subaru, taking a protective stance.

"Who are you?" Kamui asked defensively. Out of the building's shadow stepped a girl with long, light blue hair, and light brown eyes. She bowed slightly.

"Yukari Tanaka. I'm an assistant to Yûko. I believe that you have met her before?" the girl, Yukari, asked, almost in a mocking manner. There was silence and she continued.

"She learned of this event and its possible outcome, so Yûko sent me here to help," Yukari explained.

"So, Yûko-san knew that this would happen?" Subaru asked. Megumi looked between the girl and Subaru, confused now.

"Yes," Yukari said with a short nod. Subaru stepped away from Kamui.

"What does she want us to do, Tanaka-san?" Subaru asked. Yukari lightly laughed.

"Lets have her explain, but truly the decision lies with the three of you," Yukari said as she reached into a bag that hung from her shoulder. From it, she pulled a small hand mirror. With a tap on the surface, it began to glow, and she tossed it before them. It spun in the air, the glowing becoming bigger and brighter until it formed a type of projection. Slowly, the face of a lady with long black hair, and reddish eyes, formed in it, and she looked down at them.

"So, you're the cause of this mess?" the lady asked, looking directly at Megumi. Megumi gulped, and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Umm…" Megumi began uncertainly, having no idea how any of this was possible.

"Please, Yûko-san, what is it that we have to do?" Subaru said suddenly. The lady, Yûko, looked at him.

"Well, like my assistant might have said, the choice on the basic fact of weather Megumi-san wants to live or not is hers. So, girl, what do you want? If you want to live, you must pay a price to cross dimensions, and travel with these two or you can choose to not, and die, which would also reveal the existence of other worlds, and turn yours into chaos. Many people would die. Would you like that?" Yûko asked.

'Well, I certainly don't want to die or have others dying because of me…' Megumi thought with a frown.

"Umm, there are a lot of questions right now that I want to ask, but I don't want my world to go into chaos and have other people die," Megumi told Yûko. The woman smiled.

"Alright then. It's settled," Yûko said, and Kamui scowled, looking away.

"Megumi-san, since it is you to be traveling with these twins, it is you who must pay a price. Are you okay with that?" Yûko asked. Megumi nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. You're price, shall be your existence," Yûko told her after a small pause.

"My…existence?" Megumi repeated.

"Yes. Everyone you know, have ever met, and even proof that you lived, shall be erased from this world. Your family, your friends, will all simply forget about you. Your existence," Yûko explained. Megumi's eyes lowered.

"But…they'll be safe right? It will save them?" Megumi asked. Yûko nodded.

"Yes. But you must decide now, before it's too late," Yûko warned. Megumi swallowed and looked back up.

"Then…I accept your price!" Megumi said. Yûko smiled, and turned to Yukari who had sat down. The girl instantly stood.

"Yukari, I'm ending the transmission. You can handle the rest as the 'item' is now being sent. I'll see you later," Yûko told the girl, who nodded in return. Before the projection faded, Yûko turned one last time to Megumi.

"I wish you good luck and a safe journey," she said and faded as the mirror stopped spinning and returned to Yukari's hands. Yukari sighed and focused on the mirror. A small, bright orb seemed to somehow appear at its reflection, then push out.

"Alright. Megumi-san, please come here quickly," Yukari instructed with a kind motion for her to approach. Megumi nervously walked toward the older girl.

"This is to be yours. It'll link to the twin's devices that allow them to cross between worlds," Yukari said as she held out her hand. In it was what had been glowing, a tiny ring. Its design was simple, yet very beautiful at the same time. It was completely silver except for a diamond shaped blue stone embedded on the front and a few intricate dark blue marks along the side. Megumi took it carefully, sliding it onto her right hand and looked up at the other girl questioningly. Sensing the younger girl's anxiety, Yukari looked down and smiled.

"Hey. It'll be okay. These two boys here might not be something…normal…but they're not the bad guys. You already know that, right?" Yukari asked and Megumi shook her head slightly.

"Yeah but…" Megumi started, looking back at the twins who each wore separate expressions. One, Megumi's 'old' savior, Kamui, wore an expression of annoyance and impatience. The other, Subaru, held one of anxiety over his normal calm demeanor. Yukari sighed.

"Like I said, it'll be alright. I'll make sure that Yûko has something prepared for you in the next world to help you out. Just be yourself and do what you can for now," Yukari said with another smile and pushed Megumi towards the two.

"Alright guys. She's all yours. Be careful with her!" Yukari said as she stepped back, and with a flash of bright golden light, she vanished. Megumi swallowed nervously. With another irritated scoff, Kamui stepped forward and roughly grabbed her hand.

"Come on. We're leaving," Kamui said, his voice smooth yet still tinted with frustration. Suddenly, the air around Megumi seemed to thicken, becoming heavy as a gust of strong wind seemed to burst from below them. With that, the scenery around them also began to change and distort, folding in on them. The sudden pressure of weight seemed to collapse onto Megumi as everything began to fade, and everything turned black.

* * *

A/N- Well, hopefully I'll be able to get this fanfic going now! (This. Took. Forever! Augh! XD) Alright! Well, people, review to help feed Kamui and Subaru! (yes, reviews feed them! Don't let them starve!)

Also, does anyone know how to describe the clothes that the twins wear? I've hit a road bump with describing it! XD

Until next time!

See ya!~


End file.
